Rewritten: I'm Glad I Met Someone Like You
by Lucian96
Summary: Forgotten memories, broken promises. Why would you lie to me? Please tell me the truth, Joker. What are you not telling me? Have we met before? What are the secrets that both Jokers are hiding to the new "foreigner" Lucian and why do they care about her so much? Genre: Romance, friendship, family, humor, drama, hurt, and comfort.
1. You'll see them again

**Author: Hey readers, so I decided to rewrite this story of mine. I'll try to improve the plot more and I will also slow down the relationship between Joker and Lucian. I felt that their relationship went too fast so yeah. I hope that you enjoy reading this rewritten of "I'm Glad I've Met Someone Like You".**

**~...X...~**

**You'll see them again**

**~…X…~**

"_Mama!" A small little child runs towards her mother happily, her long layered snow white hair sways side to side as she runs, her emerald eyes shine brightly, her eyes shows so much life,"Ahaha! Mama!"_

_The mother with long waist length blonde hair paused and slowly turned her body around, her eyes identical to the child running to her "Ah, my sweet Lucian", her lips slowly formed into a soft, warm smile, a smile full of love. "Hm-hm." She softly chuckled as she bended down and opened her arms wide open for her beloved child._

"_Mama!" As soon as Lucian got close enough to her mother she jumped into her arms and wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck. "Mama I missed you!" She said as she buried her face on her mother's chest._

"_Aha. Now where did you go, my love?" The mother smiled "Did the two of them come here?"?"_

_Lucian raised her head up to her mother, "Yeah! Lucian played with the two of them. They just left!"_

"_Hm, well that's nice for them to visit you." The mother carried Lucian and made her way towards their house not too far from where she was standing. "They could have at least said hi to me and your father before leaving."_

"_Are you sad that they didn't say hi to you?" Two arms have suddenly wrapped around the mother's waist and she was pulled back._

"_Ah!" Embraced by her one and only husband she turned her head to the side and smiled, "Leo, please don't appear out of nowhere."_

_Lucian's face immediately lit up the moment she saw the person standing behind her mother, "Papa!"_

_The father Leo has a medium spiked white hair with black streaks, and sapphire colored eyes._

"_But it's fun seeing your reaction when I do this, Aria." Leo playfully said and he rested his chin on Aria's left shoulder._

"_You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing this."_

"_I won't do that", Leo smirked, "But I can make your heart beat like crazy."_

"_Don't say that in front of Lucian!" Aria blushed like a red rose._

"_Aha." Leo couldn't help but smile. He gave a quick kiss on Aria's cheek before letting her go. "I'll carry Lucian."_

"_Papa!" Lucian reached her arms out to Leo._

"_Aww~! You're so cute Lucian!" Leo squealed happily as he took Lucian from Aria's arms. "Give your daddy a kiss!"_

"_Okay!" Lucian said and gave Leo a long kiss on the cheek._

_*CHUUUUU*_

"_Ahahaha!" Leo laughed and hugged Lucian tightly in his arms, "Lucian, you're gonna grow up just like me! You're a pretty good kisser!"_

"_No she won't!" Aria said and lightly smacked Leo on the arms._

"_Aha, I was just kidding." Leo smiled at Aria and he then softly grabbed Aria's hand, "Let's go home." He said and pulled Aria closer to him._

_Aria nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah, let's go home." Their fingers intertwined as they made their way to the house waiting for them._

"_Papa, mama, will Lucian see them again?" Lucian asked her eyes directly looking Leo._

_Leo and Aria both looked at each other for a few seconds before turning their heads back to their child. Both of them smiled "Of course, you'll see them again." Leo said._

**_~…X…~_**

*Swoooosh*

A cold gust of wind blew pass Lucian waking her up from her nap. "…" Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up towards the clear blue sky, "(Again….that memory keeps popping in my head)." She sat up straight, her back leaning against the cherry blossom tree from behind her; she was sitting on top of one of the branches. It was her resting place in the Academy, the only place where she can be alone and not be disturbed by students.

Lucian sighed and closed her eyes, "I don't even remember who they are…..why can I only remember about my parents and not them….who is "them" anyway?" She has been trying to remember what they look like but it was only hurting her head, the more she tried to remember the more painful it is for her. It's as if something was not allowing her to unlock her other memories.

"Ugh, screw this there's no point in trying to remember those people, it's just hurting my head." Lucian frowned.

She jumped off the tree and of course she expected to touch the ground with ease but that thought did not come at all. In just a few seconds her vision of the school building in front of her was soon replaced by the darkness of the ground "What the?!" She shot her head up and slowly the sky above her was getting smaller and smaller, "T-the sky!" She had nothing to grab on as she fell down the dark hole. "(I'm gonna die!)."

**~…X…~**

It felt like forever to Lucian as she falls down the hole, but really it was only for a few seconds before a point of light appeared below her. "Huh?" She squinted her eyes to get a better view of the light and as she fell the light grew bigger and brighter. "!" She closed her eyes as the light engulfed her entire body.

The next thing she knew she was in the sky falling, "!" Her mouth fell open, she was way up in the sky and she was falling fast. She knew immediately that she will not survive this fall unless something miracle happens and save her from her death.

Well miracles do happen sometimes; below Lucian was a giant circus tent. She hoped that tent could break her fall or else she'll be dead.

Inside the tent a certain red hair young man wearing a warden uniform was standing in the middle of the tight rope with a frown on his face, "Damn it, I shouldn't have agreed to that fucking clown to do this shit." He frowned even more, "Fuck this." He was in this situation because he lost to a bet that his counterpart suggested, that if he lose he would have to perform at the next event that is going to be held at their territory. And of course being the confident type he was and being arrogant he made the deal with his counterpart and in the end he lost. "Shit, I'm wasting my ti-!"

*RIIIIIIP*

Up above the red hair the tent ripped open and Lucian came falling down.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lucian screamed her eyes shut tightly. She was ready to die; the tent did not break her fall at all.

"!" The red hair's eyes grew wide open and suddenly without thinking he ran to Lucian, reached his arms out to her and just in time caught her. However due to this he lost his balance on the tight rope after catching Lucian, he slipped and fell but not without hitting his treasure first on the tight rope. "Arghh!" He winced in great pain that he almost let go of Lucian. "FUCKING SHIIIT!", he shouted.

*SNAP*

Just when things got worse for the poor red hair young man who was close to fainting from the pain he was feeling in between his legs, the tight rope has snapped in half.

Yeah the red hair didn't care anymore about Lucian, as they fell he let her go even shoved her away from him. The only good thing was that a net on the bottom has caught the two of them. The young man fell first and Lucian fell on top of him.

"Ugh!" The red hair gasped, the air got knocked out of him.

"Uh…" Opening her eyes she saw the young man who was in pain. "…um-!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Before Lucian could finish what she was saying the red hair has shoved her away from him again.

"!" Lucian fell back on the tent.

The now in pain and angry red hair young man quickly climbed out of the tent and fell on the ground. As soon as he got to the ground he immediately curled into a ball, touching his crotch. "AHHHH! Fucking god it fucking hurts so baaaad!" He cried out loud. "AHAAAAAA! SHIIIIIT!" Now he regrets ever making that deal with his counterpart. If this is what he gets for making a bet then he will never ever make another bet against anyone.

"(I didn't die…..)." Lucian thought, her eyes gazing up towards the tent where she fell. She sat up on the net and suddenly felt a pain in her right arm, "Ow…" She looked down and her right arm was bleeding, "(How did I get this….)." She looked back up at the hole of the tent, and she noticed the long sharp metal above, one of the metal that supports the tent. "(I guess it's that thing)."

Just then another red hair young man wearing jester clothes came rushing in the tent, "What happened?!" He shouted in a worried tone. "Black! What happened to you?" He stopped right in front of his counterpart.

"GIVE ME A FUCKING BAG OF ICE!", was all Black shouted, "AHHHHH! RIGHT NOW! BAG OF ICE!" It seems like he was ready to bang his head on the ground and knock himself out cold if he doesn't get his bag of ice for his treasure.

"Stop panicking." The jester calmly said and a bag of ice appeared in his hand. "He-"Before he could even finish what he wanted to say Black has snatched the bag of ice from his hand. "….."

"Fuck! Fucking shit, my dick still hurts!". Black curled back into a ball.

He stared at his counterpart put the bag of ice in between his legs. The one wearing the jester clothes sighed and looked away but soon his red wine eye landed on Lucian. "….." He blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Huh?" He saw Lucian clutching her right arm with her left hand, and biting her lower lips. "…." The jester stepped forward towards Lucian and as he did he stepped over his counterpart's leg adding more pain to Black.

"ARGGHHHH! YOU SHITCLOWN!" Black shouted angrily, "I'M IN PAIN HERE ALREADY! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?!"

"… The jester ignored his counterpart as he made his way to Lucian, his single red wine eye never leaving Lucian's face. He clapped his hands twice and a small ladder magically appeared in front of him. Again he said nothing as he stepped over the ladder; bending down a little he reached his arms out to Lucian, grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up out the net with ease.

"Ah…" Lucian looked at the jester in front of her. "…." She said nothing while she was being carried in the jester's arms.

"Oh, you poor lovely dear", the jester said in a sad tone as he looked down at Lucian, "Your arm is bleeding and so is your left leg. Don't worry." He smiled a little, "I'm going to treat these wounds of yours and make you feel all better." He kindly smiled at Lucian as he made his way down the ladder.

The jester made his way out of the tent with Lucian in his arms, leaving his counterpart on the ground by himself to suffer from his pain, "Black." He stopped at the entrance of the tent and turned his head over his shoulder, "Take care of your treasure while I treat this young lady's wounds, okay." He smiled and walked out of the tent.

"I….hate….you so much….you clown….ughhh…my dick", Black said under his breath and he curled once more onto a ball, letting the bag of ice ease the pain in between his legs.

**~…X…~**

**Author: So, what do you readers think? Do you like this rewritten first chapter? Review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you want me to put in this story feel free to post it in the review! Thank you so much for taking your time and reading this first chapter of mine! :D**


	2. Another game has started

**Another game has started**

**~...X…~**

**Lucian's POV**

This man sitting in front of me….why is is wearing a jester clothes? Oh wait never mind, I'm stupid, I forgot I freaking fell from the sky to this circus tent! Why is my mind not working properly?

"Now then my dear", the red hair young man spoke bringing my attention back to him. Looking at his face….for some reason I feel like I've seen his face before but where? Ugh, my head is starting to hurt again. "Is something wrong?" He asked and brought his face closer to mine. "You don't look well." He reached his right hand out and gently touched my forehead.

I shook my head, "No." Wow, this man's hand, it's so warm and….wait hold on a second….what the heck am I thinking?! "Ah, sorry!" I quickly pulled my head back which surprised him.

That surprise look on his face was soon replaced by a sweet, kind smile. He pulled his hand back to his laps before opening his mouth, "Why are you saying sorry for? I should be the one to say that to you. I shouldn't have touched your forehead without asking you first."

"Ah, no, it's fine." This man is really kind unlike his twin brother who shoved me away from him. What a jerk. I just wanted to say thanks to him and apologize for landing on top of him.

"Right then", He snapped his fingers and a first aid kit appeared on his lap. I watched the box slowly float down to his laps. Okay, that's cool. "Could you remove your top uniform, my dear?"

"Huh?!" I looked at him with a surprise look on my face. I know what he's trying to say but removing my top here is a little….

"I know you're embarrassed to remove your top clothes in front of me but it's the only way I can tend your wound on your arm." He kindly smiled again. His smile…...it's so fake. He doesn't have to smile if he doesn't want to. Is he trying to make me feel better or something?

"F-fine but don't look." I looked away from the red hair. I think my face is red right now. I hope he doesn't notice my blushing face.

The red hair red wine eye softly narrow and the smile on his face slowly grew as he stared at me, "(Oh, why she's blushing. That's very cute)." He thought. "There's no point of me not looking at you, my dear. I'm still going to see your body while I tend your wound."

"I-I know! Just please close your eye!" Why am I getting so worked up over this! Calm down Lucian!

"Hm, okay~!" He cheerfully said before closing his eye. Why is he so happy! Don't tell me this guy is a pervert! "Tell me when you're ready, okay."

"Y-yeah..." I said and turned my body to the side. As I unbutton my top I glanced back to the young man for several times in case he opens his eye. If he does open his eye I'll punch him right away. He then started humming a happy tune as he waits for me to remove my top clothes. "Okay, you can open your eye now."

When he opened his eye the smile on his face fell a little, "Oh, you covered your upper body. I see."

"Sorry but I'm not gonna let a stranger see my upper body." I said as I hold up my uniform with my left hand.

"I see. I guess it's understandable. You are a young woman and I'm a handsome man." He smiled again, his fake smile. I don't think he needed to say the "handsome' part. "Now then, give me your right arm." He kindly offered his left hand out, his other hand holding a bottle of alcohol. "It's going to hurt a little but please bear with it."

"Okay." Grabbing his hand he pulled up closer to me, pulling his chair with him. My eyes staring directly at the bottle of alcohol, "Are you just going to pour that on my arm?"

"No but do you want to?" He tilted his head to the side.

I shake my head, "No." Of course I don't want that.

I watched him slowly pour the alcohol on a cotton ball. Gently he starts wiping the blood off my skin. I felt the sting, making me move my arm back but he gripped my wrist tightly but not too tight making me unable to pull my arm back. "Sorry." He said his eye never leaving my arm. "Hm…this is too slow." He said and he looked at me, "Can I just pour the bottle instead?"

"What?! No!" Didn't he just say a few moments ago that he wouldn't pour the alcohol on my arm?!

"But it's faster, don't worry I'll pour it slowly." He grabbed the bottle of alcohol next to him and pulled my hand closer to his chest.

"Wait, no." I said and my hand started to shake, "Okay…o-okay never mind just do it fast." Gritting my teeth I waited for the alcohol to touch my already burning arm. It stings so badly.

"Okay!" He smiled and poured at alcohol on my arm. He really just poured the alcohol without any hesitation at all.

"Ahh!" I screamed and yanked my arm back. "(It stings!)." My fingers are shaking like crazy. "Ah….." I wanted to bang my head on a wall right now.

"(Ah, such a beautiful expression)", the red hair thought. "Give me your hand, I need to put the ointment and wrap it with bandages."

So after grabbing my hand back he put on the white ointment over my wound before wrapping it around with bandages. The way he moved his hands was flawless, he was careful not to hit my wound as he wrapped the bandages. After that it was my leg turn to feel the sting and again he poured the alcohol without hesitating in fact he seems to be enjoying this. Is he enjoying seeing my pain expression? Don't tell me this guy is a sadist.

"I'm going to have to put your leg up on my lap." He said. Let's get this over with so without saying anything I placed my leg up on his leg which causes him to smile. "You have such a very beautiful light skin color, my dear. Your skin reminds me of someone who has a similar skin color as you."

"…." I said nothing as he wiped my leg with a small white towel. My eyes followed his hand movement.

"Are you that fascinated by my hands?" He asked his eye looking at me as he wrapped the bandages around my leg.

"No, I'm just making sure that you don't move that hands of your up to my thigh. I will kick you if you do."

"Aha." He smiled, "Of course I would never do that to a person that I just met." Liar, "By the way aren't you surprised?"

"About what?"

"Everything my dear, you falling from the sky and landing here, and things magically appearing in my hands", he carefully put my leg down to the ground. Wiping his hands with the towel he continued, "You don't seem surprised at all which amuses me."

"I'm a little surprised." I said and bowed my head. "Um, could you close your eye again?"

"Of course", White said and when he closes his eye I hurriedly put on my top clothes.

"Thank you." I said as I bottom up my clothes.

He smiled and opened his eye, "You're welcome. I'm White by the way." He reached his hand out for a handshake.

I grabbed his hand, "Lucian."

"Lucian….." White's eye widen a little and the smile on his face was gone, "That's….a very beautiful name you have, my dear." He let go of my hand and again he smiled once more. "(This can't be her…..I think)." He looked away.

"Um, is something wrong?" Why did he look away? Does he hate my name?

White shook his head, "No, I just remembered something."

"Oh…."

"WHIIIITE!" A familiar voice shouted from the outside, we both turned our heads to the door and two young men wearing some clown suit; a brunette and a blonde one walked in carrying a stretcher with White's twin laying, curled into a ball.

"Oh, it's your twin brother." I said I still need to apologize to him and say my thanks.

"Twin!" He shot his head up to me and glared at me, "I'm not his fucking twin, bitch!" He suddenly threw his bag of ice at me.

"!" That bag of ice flying at me, that thing was on his crotch. I' am not going to get hit with that!

Just when it was close to hitting me on my face White has suddenly caught the bag of ice with his right hand. "Come now, Black, don't be like that." He smiled and placed the bag of ice down on the small circle table by his side. "You both can put Black down on the sofa over there." He pointed his finger at the red sofa next to the wall.

After the two young men placed Black on the sofa they both hurriedly walk out of the room. Black was still glaring daggers at me.

"Where is your hat anyway?" White asked.

"I left on the ground inside the tent." Black grumbled. He heavily sighed.

"Here's another fresh bag of ice." White said and he walked over to Black, in his hand was a new bag of ice. Black snatched the bag from White's hand. White smiled, "It's a good thing that I didn't connect with you this morning."

"I hate you." Black said under his breath.

"If I did I would've felt that pain you're having right now. Ahaha." White turned his body back and happily made his way back to me.

"Uh, hey listen thank you for catching me earlier and I'm sorry about your dick being in pain." I said. I really feel bad for Black. I don't think my apology is enough for him to forgive me. But then again it wasn't my fault that he hurt his dick.

Black only glared at me and I think that's enough for me to know that he hates me a lot. "Your apology is not enough, bitch." There's so much hatred in that eye of his.

I frowned, "Could you stop calling me that." I'm not a bitch, this guy is really mean. I looked away from Black, "You shouldn't have caught me then if you didn't want this to happen to you…" I mumbled.

"(Aww, don't be sad)." White thought as he stared at Lucian. He turned his head back to Black, "(_See what you did. You made her sad, now she thinks that this is all her fault_)."

"(_You're taking that idiot's side!)." _Black glared at White, "(_Seriously?!)."_

"(_I'm not taking anyone's side_)."

Black sighed before turning his head to Lucian, "Hey, bitch." He said. His anger now slowly is disappearing.

I sighed and looked at Black, "I would really, really appreciate it if you stop calling me a bitch."

"Ugh, fine, I'll stop calling you a bitch, idiot." Black rolled his eyes. I guess that's fine, it's better than being called a bitch. "Are you blaming yourself?"

"A little."

"I don't care if you blame yourself." Black grinned, "Just stop trying to look sad in front of me or this clown."

"I'm not trying to look sad in front of the both of you." I gritted my teeth.

"Okay, that's enough." White calmly said, "Lucian you obviously want to return back home, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"Well in order for you to do that you need to play a game."

"A game?"

"Tch." Black turned his body to the side, facing the sofa. "(This foreigner….it's not that easy to play this game)." He thought and closed his eye. "(You might even get killed before you finish this damn game)."

"Yes." White nodded his head, "You need to fill the glass vile up to its fullness and once you do fill it up you can go home." He happily said.

"A vile, but I don't have a vile."

"It's right here." Black said. Turning my head towards Black he was holding up a small glass vile with liquid inside. But what caught my attention the most from the small vile was the white mask on top of it. "I saw it under the net when you guys left." He threw the vile up in the air towards me without looking.

"Ah." I caught barely caught the glass vile. "Thanks."

"Whatever…" Was all Black said.

"That's interesting." White said his eye looking at the vile on my hand. "The cap of that glass vile is similar to this." He pointed his finger down to his waist; I looked down and saw the same white mask hanging on his waist.

"Wow that is kind of interesting." I said. "Is the cap supposed to be something else?"

"Uh-huh." White nodded his head, "It's supposed to be a heart not a white mask cap. But I guess it doesn't really matter."

I took the cap of the vile, "So I just drink it?" I looked at White who just gave me a smile of approval. Shrugging my shoulders I placed the tip of the vile on my lips. Hm, I don't taste anything, is this just plain waiter? "Now what?"

"The game starts now." White said. "Please keep that vile safe, don't lose it and don't break it or else you won't be able return back to your world."

"Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Easy, all you have to do is interact with the people in Wonderland. The more you interact the sooner you'll get home."

"(So this world is called Wonderland)."

"I'll tell you everything you need to know about Wonderland, my dear." A map appeared in White's hand, "Right now we are in the Country of Hearts." So I guess there are more lands in this world.

I don't get what White is talking about so I'll just shut my mouth and let him continue with his talk. So he told me about role holders having their own territories, the random change of day, and the faceless. I don't think White told me everything that I need to know.

"Wait a second, why do you call the people faceless?" I have been curious of after White explained to me about the people of Wonderland.

"That's because they don't have faces, stupid." Black said and he was still facing the sofa, "Why don't you think first before you open your mouth, idiot."

"I'm sorry about Black, my dear." White apolitically said. "He's always like this. Black pretty much told you why we call the people faceless."

"…but they do have faces…" Okay, now I'm getting a little bit confused. I know that they do have faces because those two young men's that came here carrying that stretcher with Black have faces.

"Huh?" White looked at me with a confuse look on his face. Even Black who was facing the sofa moments ago now was looking at me as well. "They have…faces?"

"Yeah", I nodded my head, "You know those two workers that came here they have faces. They both have really beautiful eyes, one of them had blue eyes and the other one had hazel eyes."

"You're fucking joking right?" Black said and he slowly sat up on the sofa, "The people of Wonderland can't have eyes except for the role holders."

"Well they do." I looked at Black. "And beside I don't think that it's fair that only role holders have eyes and not the people. It's not like you guys and the other role holders are above the normal people. You all live in the same world so everyone is equal."

"You're stupid" Black said with a disgusting look on his face, "Role holders are above normal people in this world. The people of this world are nothing more than disposable cards. You don't know anything about this world yet so don't go opening your mouth like you know everything. You're just a foreigner got it." He glared at me, his tone was serious and his eye looks like he wants to kill me.

I'm not scared of his eye, "And what makes you so special? And don't go telling me about you being a role holder is what makes you different from the rest." I will not be intimidated by this bastard.

Black's eye slightly widens but soon narrows dangerously, "Why you…" He was about to stand up but stopped when White raised his hand up.

"Okay, that's enough." White said smiling as he looked at Black, "You don't have to get mad, Black. Lucian was just trying to say what she thinks and I think she's right."

"(_Don't fucking lie! I know you want to hit this bitch as much as I do right now!)."_ Black clenched his hands into a fist.

"I don't not one bit at all." White said and this was true. "In fact I actually want to give her a big hug instead." He smiled kindly.

"What?" Black said. "Is there something wrong with that head of yours?"

"No." White turned his head back at me, "Come with me my dear I'll show you around my territory." Walking behind me he gently placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the door.

"…." I turned my head back over my shoulder to Black, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry I just wanted you to understand."

"….tch." Black looked away and he was still mad. I guess it's better if I leave now.

Walking out the door White looked back at Black, "(_I will tell you my reason later why I don't want to hit Lucian_._ Cool that head of yours first before you see me outside_)." With that he slowly closed the door leaving Black alone in his room.

**~…X…~**

Somewhere in a different land, in the land of Clover a certain sickly demon was sitting on a chair in his office looking out the window. "…..." He was too occupied in his thought that he did not hear the sound of the door opening.

*Step*

*Step*

*Step*

"Lord Nightmare." A certain yellow lizard eyed man said in a calm tone.

"…"

"Lord Nightmare."

"…" Again no response came from the demon.

The lizard man name Gray sighed and took a something out his pocket, "Lord Nightmare it's time for you to take your medicine and you need to go to the hospital as well." He showed the bottle of medicine in front of Nightmare.

"Wah!" Nightmare jumped off his chair and immediately hid under his desk, "Nooo! Don't take me to the hospital!"

Gray walked over to the other side of the desk and grabbed Nightmare by the collar and pulled him out under the desk, "Lord Nightmare is there something wrong? You don't usually space out-wait actually you do space out most of the time. "He placed Nightmare back down on the chair.

"I do not space out all the time!"

"Can you just tell me what's wrong?" Gray said looking down at Nightmare.

"…well while I was in the dream world I felt a foreigner appeared somewhere in Wonderland." Nightmare said his tone was serious and he was not fooling around.

"…" Gray's eyes slightly widen. "A foreigner…"

"Yes." Nightmare turned his head back to the window, "Another game has started and I wonder how this will end. Will this turn to a good ending or a bad ending…?"

"Don't we always want a game to end with a good ending?" Gray said.

Nightmare's lips curled up into a small smile, "Yeah I do want a game to end with a good ending, but I guess it depends on how the players play the game."

**~…X…~**


	3. Show me a magic trick

**Show me a magic trick**

**~…X…~**

"_Yay! Black and White is here!" Lucian happily ran towards the warden who was grinning at her. "Blacky!"She reached her arms out._

"_Heh." Black laughed and unfolded his arms. He squatted down and open his arms wide open for the little girl, "Come here you little brat."_

"_Aha!" Little Lucian launched herself into Black's arms, "Blacky!" She wrapped her little arms around his neck. "I miss you!"_

"_What? You already missed me?" Black smiled and carried Lucian in his arms. He straightens up and looked at White who was cheerfully smiling next to him. "How can you miss us when we visited you just a few days ago?"_

"_Uh-huh", Lucian nodded her head and she then turned her head towards White, "I miss White too!" She giggled._

"_Hey, don't ignore my question, you brat." Black said and he tapped Lucian on the forehead._

"_We miss you too, sweetie." White said and lightly pinched Lucian's cheeks which made her giggle even more._

"_Ahahaha!"_

"_It's nice to see you both again." Leo said sitting on a white metal chair under the patio. "Care for some tea?"_

_Both Black and White turned their heads towards the two figures sitting around the white table drinking tea, "Hello Aria, Leo." White said._

"_We thank you both for visiting Lucian and us." Aria kindly smiled as she placed the tip of the tea cup on her soft, smooth lips._

"_No, problem", this time it was Black who spoke, "And beside we always visit anyway even when you guys aren't here in the house." He looked back at Lucian who was playing with his jacket, tugging, and pulling it. "Stop that." He said but the smile on his face never fell._

_Lucian raised her head up towards Black and her eyes grew, "I want Black's hat." She smiled and reached her right hand up._

"_Fine, fine here", Black removed his hat and handed it to Lucian who laughed happily. "Here. White, take her." He looked at White and handed him Lucian._

"_Sure thing." White gladly took Lucian from Black and made his way towards Aria and Leo with Black following behind him who was sticking his tongue out at Lucian._

"_Ahaha! Blackly is funny!" Lucian said and she also stuck her tongue out._

_Sitting on the other side of the table White placed Lucian down on his lap, "Want something to drink, Lucian?" He asked looking down at Lucian with a smile on his face as he played his with her hands._

"_I want my juice." Lucian replied, her attention at the hat she was holding. "Mommy, I'm thirsty." She looked at Aria who smiled._

"_Sure thing, my love", Aria smiled and clapped her hands once and a bottle of orange juice with a red swirly straw appeared on the table in front of her, "Here you go." She handed the bottle to Black who then handed it to Lucian._

"_Yay!" Lucian dropped the hat and happily took the bottle of juice from Black._

"_So, how's work back in Wonderland?" Leo asked getting the three's attention at him, "You guys aren't having a hard time right?" He lightly placed his empty tea cup down on the table before looking back at Black and White._

"_No, not at all", White shook his head, "We're doing perfectly fine."_

_Black leaned his body back on the chair, "Same here, the prisoners are still the same as ever." He said almost in a lazy tone as he moved his red wine eye to Lucian, happily drinking her orange juice. "Hm." He smiled._

"_Haha." Leo softly laughed, "Well that's good."_

_After drinking her orange juice Lucian looked up at White, "White, is it fun being a ring leader?" She asked with pure interest._

"_Hm." White blinked and looked at Lucian, "Why, yes it is."_

"_That's cool! Can you show me some magic?!"_

"_I would love too and I can even bring you to my circus if you want."_

"_Aha." Leo laughed again, "Maybe when Lucian is all grown up she can visit your circus, White."_

"_Yeah, I don't think it's the right time for our Lucian to visit Wonderland." Aria sadly smiled and of course this did not go unnoticed by the three._

"_We know." Black said, "It'll be bad if they were to find out about Lucian."_

_White smiled once more at Lucian and poked her cute little cheeks, "Let's go over there and I'll show you some cool magic, okay?" He pointed his index finger to the water fountain._

"_Yay!" Lucian nodded her head and jumped off of White's lap and ran towards the water fountain._

"_Aha, she's so energetic." White said and he looked at Leo, "Just like you, Leo."_

"_That was when I was young." Leo said, "I've calm down."_

"_Yeah, right." Aria laughed and so did Black._

"_It's true!" Leo said his face in a shade of pink._

"_Well then excuse me." White said and he got up on his feet and made his way towards Lucian who was already sitting down on the green grass waiting for him, her legs crossed under her white skirt._

_The three watched White as he performed one of his simple magic tricks to Lucian. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers; roses, lilies, gardenia, iris, and lilac all bundle up with a pink and white ribbon from his hat that amazed Lucian._

"_Wow!" Lucian clapped her hands. "That's super cool!"_

"_This is for you, Lucian." White leaned forward and handed the flower to Lucian who gladly accepted it._

"_Thank you, White!" Lucian said and she hugged the bouquet of flowers._

"_Do I get a reward from my amazing trick?" White smiled._

"_Like what?" Lucian asked and tilted her head to the side._

"_How about a kiss?"_

"_Hm…okay!" Lucian smiled and leaned forward towards White and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_*Chuuuuuuu*_

"_!...ah…" Slowly White's eye fell halfway and his face began to turn shaded red, the hat he was holding fell on the ground._

"_Hahaha….I think White wants to get a beating from me." Leo said his arms crossed over his chest and his right eye twitched as he forcefully smiled. "I'll beat him up."_

"_Let me disconnect from that idiot first before you beat him up, Leo." Black said with an expressionless face._

"_Come now, honey. It was just a kiss." Aria calmly said._

"_My dear", Leo turned his head to Aria and the smile on his face grew, "I' am not ready to give our lovely daughter to these two. Ahahaha, hell no", his eye twitched again._

"_You're so overprotective." Aria smiled, "Which is good." She then started patting her husband on the shoulder._

"_Don't worry we won't take your daughter, yet." Black bluntly said his eye still towards Lucian who was now smiling at the blushing White sitting in front of her._

"_Don't add the word 'yet' in that sentence!" Leo shot his head towards Black._

"_I'm just kidding." Black said his hands up on his face._

**~….X…~**

"So, my dear do you like my Circus?" White said bringing my attention back to him.

"Huh?" I looked at White who was smiling at me, "Ah, yeah. It's really cool." I turned my head back to the group of workers practicing inside the tent.

"I'm glad you like it." White walked closer to me so close that our shoulder touched.

"Um…" I moved to the side a little, "(Too close)."

"Hm." White tilted his head to the side as he stared at me with an innocent eye. What's with that look?

"H-hey, can you show me some magic tricks?" I looked at White and smiled a little. I hope he doesn't get any closer to me. It's a bit creepy.

"A magic trick?" White blinked, "Like what?"

"Anything", I replied back. "I've always wanted to see a magic trick from a ring leader."

"Ah….." White stared at me for about a few seconds before his lips curled into a fake gentle smile, "Very well then." He took his hat off and spins it around his hands. I carefully watched his right hand moved, placing his hand inside his hand he pulled a bouquet of flowers with a white and pink ribbon tied around it.

"Wow, that's cool!" I clapped my hands. I couldn't help but to smile at the sight of the bouquet of flowers in White's hand. It truly is beautiful.

"…." White blinked several times before stepping forward, "This is for you." He kindly said with a smile on his face and handed me the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." I took the bouquet of flowers from White and my fingers softly brushed with White's fingers. "This is really beautiful, White."

"…..hm." He softly laughed, "I'm glad you like it."

"I do want to keep this but I can't hold this all day." I sadly said.

"Oh, right." White said, "Well don't worry I can always give you another bouquet of flowers later." He then lightly tapped the tip of one of the red roses and the bouquet has suddenly turned into white feathers, rising up in the air with a circulating motion.

"Ah." I looked up as the white feathers disappear, turning into bright little golden lights. "…amazing…" I mumbled.

"…. (How could she say that she wanted to see a magic trick from a ring leader when she did saw one back when she was young?)", White thought, he single red wine eye fixed at Lucian, "(I showed her many tricks before and this trick that I just showed her was one of them)." He felt disappointed that the Lucian in front of him did not even remember that day. "(I wonder what happened to her after Black and I stopped visiting her)."

"Hm." Just then I heard a familiar roar, a roar of a lion coming from inside the main tent. "Was that a lion?" I looked back at White.

"Ah, yes." White nodded his head and placed his hat back on top of his head, "See the workers and I are getting ready for a show in a few time changes."

"Time change…? What's that?"

"The days in this world are different from your world. It changes randomly every time."

"Oh."

"Anyway, would you like to see the lion?"

"Can I?" I always wanted to see a lion up close.

"Your smile says you really want to see that lion." White smiled, "Let's go then."

So we made our way inside the tent and there it was a male lion was in the middle of the ring training with one of the male worker.

"Let's stay here." White said we were only a few yards away from the lion. "It can be dangerous if it attacks us."

"Ah, hello Master Joker", the raven hair worker standing beside the lion bowed his head. His chocolate brown eyes show full of happiness. He must really love his work. I hope he does.

"Hello, go on and continue with whatever you were doing." White said.

"Ah, yes." The raven worker went back to holding up the giant metal ring in front of the lion. "Come...come."

However the lion didn't look at the worker or at the metal ring instead it turned its head towards me. "Ah." Its tail wags side to side and its eyes, they were sharp. Then what I thought what the lion was going to do next it actually did do what I thought it was going to do. It slowly walked over to me and White.

"…" White's eye narrowed slightly and a whip appeared in his right hand.

"Whoa!" I looked at White, "What are you doing with a whip?!"

"Don't move." White said and he softly grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Wait you're not going to hit the lion are you?" I hope he doesn't! That's mean.

I looked back at the lion and it was getting closer, "It's just walking. It's not like it's going to attack us."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but that lion doesn't trust anyone but me and a few of the workers. It will attack anyone that doesn't like, and you're a fresh meat in this area." White eye was still fixed at the lion.

"Well could you at least put that whip away? It might even attack you."

"Then I'll just simple kill it." White said he didn't care at all. "I can always get a new lion for my circus anyway."

"That's mean!" I raised my voice and pulled his hand away from my shoulder. When I looked back at the lion it was already in front of me looking straight at me in the eyes that I almost got a heart attack. "!" I jumped back and almost trip but White was able to catch me in time, putting his arm around my waist he pulled me back up.

"I told you to not move didn't I?" White sighed a little and he moved his eye back to the lion in front of us.

I looked back at the lion and it did something that surprised me as well as White. Even the raven worker was surprised that he dropped the metal ring. "!" The lion got closer to me, laid down on its front and it started rubbing its big head on my side.

"Ah." White's mouth dropped a little as he watched the lion next to me, "(It…what?)." He blinked.

"Aww, you're so cute~" I reached my hand out towards its head and started stroking it.

"(What in the world?!)", the whip on White's hand disappeared as he continued to look at Lucian and the lion. "(The lion likes her!)."

I looked back at White and smiled at him, "White can we stay here a little longer? I want to play with this lion."

"Ah, sure…." White said.

"Thanks!" I pulled away from White, went down on both my knees and stroked the lion again. This lion is so freaking adorable! Iyaaa!

**~….X…~**

Black who got enough rest in White's room finally decided to find his counterpart. He was walking towards the tent with a frown on his face. Just then he heard a familiar voice. "Huh?"

When he walked inside the tent he saw Lucian in the middle of the ring playing around with the lion, she was holding a stuffed toy in her hand. "What the fuck?" He said under his breath and he looked at White standing a few feet away from Lucian next to the raven worker. "Hey, clown." He said and made his way towards White.

White turned his head towards Black, "Oh, have you finally calmed down?"

"Whatever." Black said and he stopped in front of White. He then moved his eye back to Lucian, "What the hell is that idiot doing playing around with that lion?" He was not amused seeing Lucian at all. "I thought that lion only trust you and some useless workers."

"I thought so too." White also looked at Lucian, "I guess the lion has taken a liking of Lucian." He softly smiled. "By the way how's your dick?"

"It still hurts a little." Black mumbled. "Anyway", he looked back at White and crossed his arms, "What the hell do you want to say to me before you left your room?"

"Oh, right."

"Well?"

"Let's go over there." White said and he pointed his index finger towards the exit. "I don't want Lucian to hear this." He whispered.

"Who cares if that idiot hears what you're gonna say", Black rolled his eye.

"Well I do. Now come on." White said and he pushed Black on the back.

"I got it. Stop pushing me you freaking clown." Black stomped his way towards the exit.

"Anyway, the reason why I didn't want to hit Lucian back in my room because she's our little Lucian." White said.

"…what?" Black's brows furrowed, "What the hell are you fucking saying?"

"…" White looked at Black for a few seconds before opening his mouth again, "Wait, don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"Lucian." White grabbed Black by the chin and forcefully moved Black's head towards Lucian, "It's our Lucian, Black. If you don't remember I'm going to knock you out cold. It might help you to remember our Lucian."

"….." Black's eye narrowed as he stared at Lucian still happily playing with the lion. "…..!" Slowly his eye grew. "Ah….no fucking way….that's her!" He shouted. "That can't be her!" He shot his head back to White, "Would you mind getting your hand off my chin!"

"Huh?" I looked at Black and White when I heard Black shouted. "What's going on?"

"Ah, nothing, my dear", White smiled waving his hands, "Please go back to playing with the lion."

"Um…okay." Shrugging my shoulders I looked back at the lion, he was rolling around the ground. Aha, so cute. "Come here."

"Would you lower your voice down?" White looked back at Black, "Yes it is Lucian."

"She can't be that little brat." Black whispered while pointing his finger at Lucian, "And how in the world did she even get here?! If the higher ups were to find out about her she's fucking dead!"

"I don't know." White whispered, "But one thing for sure Lucian can't be a foreigner of Wonderland."

Black sighed before moving his eye back to Lucian. "Damn it."

"Are you still mad at Lucian? You know it's not her fault that you hurt your dick, it's your own fault for being careless." White said.

"A little." Black said. "My fucking dick is still in pain and now my head is starting to hurt."

"Why?"

"Because I just remembered Lucian, that's why!"

"Lower your voice down!" White placed his finger on his lips. "There must be a reason why Lucian is in this world."

"I don't wanna know the reason. It's bad enough that she's here."

White glared at Black, "Do you hate it that Lucian is here in Wonderland?"

"No, I'm hella happy that we get to see her again but if those fucking bastards find her here in Wonderland you know what they'll do to her." Black's hands turned into a fist, "I don't even wanna think about it."

"I don't think the higher ups will find out about our Lucian. Aria and Leo left long ago and they might not even know that they had a kid in the human world." White said, "And besides even if they were to find out we'll just do what we always do, kill all of them."

"I don't mind about killing them but what we should worry about is Lucian finding out who killed her parents."

"Let's not think about that for now." White said, "What we need to do now is to protect our wife." He smiled and looked back at Lucian.

"You fucking idiot!"

*Smack*

Black has smacked White hard on the head; his hat fell on the ground, "Ow that hurt." White said rubbing his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Black has grabbed White by the collar and started shaking back and forth, "She's not our fucking wife!"

"Yet." White said, "Ugh, I'm getting dizzy."

"They never said anything about us being engaged to her, you fucking idiot clown!" Black shook White even more.

"Aha…I'm about to puke…ugh…" White quickly covered his mouth, "Stop…..shaking me…ooh."

"Don't even think about puking you clown!" Black shouted and he released White.

White fell on the ground and started laughing, "Ahahaha yes, they did." He looked at Black, "I can prove it to you. You know you need to start remembering everything from the past, Black." He smiled.

"I do remember everything from the past!"

"Not everything…ugh…...HUUUURGGEHH!", White…..he threw up. Even worse he threw up on Black's boots.

"Ahhhhh! Ewwwww! You shit head!" Black shouted with a disgusting look on his face, he was close to puking as well from the smell, "YOU FUCKING THREW UP ON MY BOOTS!"

"Huh." I looked up and saw White down on his knees puking, "White!" I threw the stuffed toy to the side and ran to them. The lion walked back to the raven hair worker.

"This wouldn't have happen….if you didn't shook-BLEEEUUURGGGHH!" More brown smelly liquid came pouring out of White's mouth.

"OH MY GOD ARE THOSE FUCKING PIECES OF NOODLES ON THE GROUND!" Black shouted, pointing his fingers at the noodles. "STOP PUKING ON MY BOOTS!"

"Then move away from White!" I shouted and hurriedly went down on my knees next to White. "I'm right here White just finish your puking." I started rubbing White's back.

"I can't! AHHH! His fucking shit is inside my boots!" Black's hand were shaking, biting his lips he quickly took his hat and placed it on his face, "I still can smell it! I'm going to fucking puke too!"

I shot my head up to Black, "You better not! Can you get some water?"

At that moment a water bottle appeared in front of Black, floating in the air, he grabbed the bottle and handed it to me, "Here, hurry up, woman!" He still had his hat on his face.

"Thanks." Quickly taking the bottle from Black I uncap the water bottle. "Here White, you need to drink this water."

White slowly turned his head to me, his eye was teary and "Thank you-BBLLAARRGGHHH!"

"AHHHHH!" Black screamed from the top of his lung as he felt more of White's shit on his feet. "DAAAMN IIIIT!"

I raised my head up to Black and grabbed him by the hand. "Come here!" I pulled him down and he landed on his butt next to me. Ugh, the smell is freaking awful but I don't care. I placed the water bottle down and faced Black. From the corner of my eyes I saw a blond young man with blue eyes running towards us, carrying a bucket of water and a large towel and a mop. I looked back at Black and untie the laces of his boots.

"Ah!" Black looked at me with wide eye. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Getting your boots off", I said, I don't want to take my time doing untying this. While taking Black's boots off I tried to be careful not to touch the brown liquid on his boots. "There." I threw his boots away to the side. "You can take your socks off, I'm not doing that." I looked at Black and his face was tinted red.

"T-thanks…." Black looked away, as he removed his black pair of socks. "(Shit, this is so fucking nasty)."

I returned my attention back to White who finally stopped vomiting, "Are you okay now?" I asked and began rubbing his back again.

"I'm fine, now." White said in between his breathing. He was sweating. I reached my left hand and wiped the sweat off White's face with my sleeve. Ugh, it's on my sleeve. Well whatever I can always just wash my jacket later.

"Please sit up." I said as I pulled him up.

"Thank you." White smiled before looking at Black, "I told you not to shake me. I just ate spaghetti a few hours ago." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I hate you so much." Black, he looks like he was close to crying.

"Well at least you didn't throw up." I smiled at Black who blushes even more. "Huh?" I tilted my head to the side.

So, while the three of us move away from the pool of mixed light brown liquid, noodles, and are those meatballs? Ugh, never mind. A few of the workers came to help clean the mess. White he was laying his head on my lap. He said that he was still dizzy so I just let him be. Black he was leaning his back to my back as he held my left hand. I looked back at White, his eye was close.

"Are you sleeping?" I softly asked as I moved the strand of his hair to the side of his eyes.

"No…" White mumbled, he then turned his body to the side, facing me and buried his face to my stomach. "I hope this doesn't make you mad."

"…no." I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. "But you know….I think we should clean ourselves up first before we rest. You know just saying." I'm not complaining that both these two smells but I think it's only right if we get clean and get rid off this disgusting smell on us.

"Yeah, I think we should." Black said and he tightens his grip on my hand a little.

"Okay...…can we go now?" This is a little awkward.

"Hold on." Black whispered.

"…" I bit my lower lips as I waited for one for of them to say something but they never said a word. Black, White, say something!

"(_She's so soft_)." White thought and a small smile has formed on his face.

"(_Wanna stay like this with her a little longer?_)." Black said inside his mind….so both of them is connected.

"(_Uh-huh. I haven't felt this warmth for a long a time now_)."

"(_Same here_)", Black's lips curled into a sweet smile as he slowly linked his fingers in between Lucian's fingers.

**~…X…~**


	4. Prison and puppy dog eyes

**Prison and puppy dog eyes**

**~...X…~**

Blood….there's so many blood, blood on the floor, blood on the cold stone wall and broken toys everywhere….I feel like the eyes of the broken dolls are looking at me. Is this what a prison supposed to look like? This prison is creepy and it gives me the chill. I kind of prefer being in the circus than being here.

Black and White walking ahead of me, they're not even bothered by all these. They look so comfortable, it just doesn't seem right for them to look like that. "..." I maneuvered my eyes towards one of the cell that contains one of the inmates wearing a dog mask. Actually all of the inmates are wearing animal mask. Damn, that's creepy and I wonder why. I can't even tell if they are looking at me or not but most of them did move their heads as we passed their cell. Just then I heard something roll behind me and my head automatically looked back. My eyes landed on the small rubber ball. Slowly I looked at the inmate with a black cat mask standing next to the metal gate of the cell, and he was pointing at the ball while looking at me. Does he want me to get the ball for him? Should I?

Turning my head towards Black and White who were about ten feet away from me I stopped walking and turned my head back to the inmate. It's a just a ball. It's not like he's going to hurt me once I get close to him right? I looked back at Black and White again.

Black who was barefoot, his black pants rolled up all the way to his knees was casually walking with his arms crossed over his chest, "Since you were connected with me back at the circus, did you feel the pain of my … to your …"

"A little." White responded a smile on his face as he moves his eye side to side to the prisoners ahead of him. "Try not to fall on the rope next time."

"Tch." Black rolls his single red wine eye, "It wasn't my fault."

Okay, this is my chance to get the ball. So I quickly and quietly ran towards the red ball, picked it up and walked over to the prisoner. I stood about an arm length away from the inmate and handed his red ball, "Here you go." I whispered hoping that Black and White won't hear me.

The inmate reaches his arms out in between the metal bars, "Thank you." He whispered in a husky tone as he pulled his arms back inside the cell. "Are you a new foreigner?"

"What?" What's that? What's a foreigner? Is that what the people of Wonderland call people that are not from here? "I...I guess….I don't know." Shrugging my shoulders I turn my head away. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"..." There was a short pause from the prisoner. He slightly shook his head side to side, "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous for a young lady like you to stay in Wonderland."

"Huh?" I looked back at the prisoner.

"You better go." He said, "You don't want the warden to catch you talking to a prisoner. He'll punish you."

"...okay." Taking a step back I looked back at the prisoner, "I may not know who you are but you sound like a nice guy. I don't know why you're here locked up in a cell." I smiled started to walk away from the prisoner's cell.

I passed by another cell just next to the cell of the man I talked to. "!" Suddenly I felt something strong grip my left arm and I was pulled towards the cell slamming my side on the metal bars. "Ah!"

"A new foreigner~! Play with me! Ahahaha!", The prisoner wearing a white rabbit mask laughed loudly as he pulled my arm harder in between the bars.

"Argh! Let go of me!" I pulled my arm back but his grip on me was like iron. This guy is crazy!

"Let go!"

"Play with me!"

"Let the young lady go you bastard!" The black cat mask prisoner shouted behind the bars.

Both Black and White turned their heads back in unison upon hearing the shout of the prisoners and Lucian. Black's eye narrowed dangerously upon seeing Lucian getting pulled by one of the shit prisoners. He ran over to Lucian and a gun appeared in his hand. As for White, he was calm as he walked his way back to Lucian and there was a smile on his face however his eye was the same as Black but more dangerous.

*BAM*

"!" The prisoner's grip on my arm slowly loosens. As if it was in slow motion I watched him fall back on the cold stone ground, his mask now covered in crimson blood. He laid there on the ground, motionless like a statue. I can't move...I can't take my eyes away from prisoner. He….He reminds me of my parents' death….I can't move. Blood…..blood everywhere...that horrible night….blood.

"What the fuck were you doing standing next to a cell?!" Black angrily shouted bringing me back to my senses. He grabbed me by the shoulders and began shaking me like a mad man. "I told you not to get close to the goddamn cells, didn't I?!" He cupped both my cheeks and forced me to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"…Black…" Slowly my eyes grew as I stared at the angry Black in front of me. "There's blood on the ground….and that man…..he's dead…." I whispered as my eyes moves back towards the dead prisoner.

"So what?" Black glared, "Stop looking at that shit. Look at me." His grip on my face tightens. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry…." My legs are beginning to feel numb for some reason. "I just got a little shock from the blood." I want to sit down.

White standing beside Black spoke in a soft voice, "The blood of that fool is too much for you handle huh."

"Nn." I shook my head side to side, "No…not really." I was about to look back at the dead body when Black spoke almost in a threatening way.

"Look one more time and I'll knock you out cold." Black removes his hands on my cheeks but he was still glaring at me.

"…" Pausing, I move my eyes towards White. "Sorry."

"There's nothing for you to say sorry for, my dear." White kindly smiled, "Now, why don't we go and just forget that Black has just a killed a prisoner in front of you." He walked behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. White really doesn't care. I can't just pretend that I didn't see, and hear the sound of Black's gun firing the prisoner. "Let's go." White said and he pushed me ahead towards the long hallway of cells.

"You two go ahead, "Black said. His eye looking down on the dead body, "I need to take care of this first." He grabbed the bundle of keys from his waist and unlocks the cell.

"Okay." White said without looking back. "My dear, would you like to eat something after you take a shower?" he looked at me to the side and smiled.

"I guess…" I want to look back but I don't want to get yelled at, just got to keep looking up ahead.

Black waited for both White and Lucian to disappear from his sight before entering the cell. "Tch, worthless bastard", he lightly kicks the side of the man's body and it slightly moved. "Don't pretend that you're dead, you still need to pay for touching Lucian's arm with those filthy hands of yours…..let's see now. What do they call it….ah right, I got it." A mischievous smile has formed on Black's face and his whip appeared in his hand, "An eye for an eye or whatever the crap they call it. But for you, it'll be twice the paying."

The body lying on the floor flinches. "You worthless piece of trash shouldn't have ever touched what's mine." Black said and he placed his left foot above the prisoner's stomach, putting much force to his foot causing the prisoner to wince in pain. "I'll be enjoying this." The mischievous smile on Black grew and his eye widening with happiness of what he was about to do. Pulling his hand back with the whip on his hand he laughed once before thrusting his whip towards the prisoner's left arm, "Heh."

*CRACK*

In a different hallway of the prison, White's hands were on my ears. I don't know what he's doing.

"White."

"Hm."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just felt like putting my hands on your ears that all." White cheerfully smiled, "It's fun~!"

"Um…okay." It's fun? How that heck is this fun? "Listen White, I'm not trying to be mean here but aren't you being too close to me…"

"What?" White tilts his head with a puzzle look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well", I looked at White, "We just met today and you're acting like you've known me since I was young. You're being kind to a stranger that you barely know of."

"…." White said nothing as he looks at me in the eyes. Just then he laughs, "Aha. That's because you're interesting, my dear! I'm like this to you because I know that Black and I will get along well with you in the future."

"Huh?" I gave White a confuse look. I'm not that interesting. I mean no one in my world cares about me except for my old female teacher. She's too kind to everybody even to me.

White leans his body towards my back, his hands now gone from my ears but his arms still resting comfortably on my shoulders "By the way since you'll be staying here in Wonderland for oh I don't know how long, you can live here with me and Black." He smiled sweetly. "You don't want to live out there in the forest now do you? And I'm sure that you wouldn't want to live at the other territories as well."

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause the other territories won't be to your liking, my dear. Most of the role holders are dangerous and they can kill you if they want to. Now if you were to live here with _me _I won't even try to kill you. I promise I won't kill you, and my circus is pretty fun even my prison is fun. You'll enjoy living here, I promise you that."

"(He says the other role holders are dangerous but aren't him and Black dangerous as well. I agree with the circus being fun but not the prison)….I'll think about it."

"You don't have to think about it, my dear. Just live here with _me_." Slowly White's single red wine eye grew….into a puppy dog eyes! What the heck?! NOO!

"I-I said I'll think about it!" I quickly pulled myself out of White's arms, "Don't look at me with that eye of yours. Don't give me the puppy eyes look!" I'm weak against the puppy dog eyes! If he continues looking at me like that I might say yes. "…." No! It's too cute! I must resist wanting to touch White's face. "Stop looking at me like that." I said as I covered my tined red face.

"(It always works. I'm glad the puppy dog eyes still have an effect on you, Lucian.)." White thought and smiled, "You're…gowin to weve with me, wight?" White said cutely as he walks over to me. What's with the sudden change of words?!

"No….no…not the change of words…." Ahhhhh! White, no please! Don't do this to me! I just met you!

"Pweeze, Lucian?" White's face….he's so close and his big red wine eye is so cute. I can't…..I can't. "Weve with _me_?"

At that very moment something has snap within me, "OKAY! I'll live with you and Black!" I shouted and jumped to White.

*TACKLE*

"!" White surprised fell back to the floor after tackling him with me on top of him. I can't resist his eye! I just want to hug him so bad! Curse you puppy dog eyes!

"Iyaaaa! You're so cuuuuute~!" I squealed like a little girl as I happily hug White in my arms.

"!..." White's eye returns back to normal while being hug by Lucian. His face tinted red because Lucian's boobs were touching his face. He is slowly getting turned on by Lucian, "(One of the best tactics to use against Lucian. Thank you again Leo for telling me one of Lucian's weakness!)," he softly laughs and wraps his arms around Lucian as he buries his face even deeper to Lucian's boobs, "(Ahh~ so soft and squishy~)."

**~…X…~**

_*rustle*_

_*rustle*_

"_Psst. Hey Black and White, come here." Leo whispered. He was hiding behind the bushes of the garden._

_Both Black and White turned their heads to where Leo was and Black face palmed._

"_Leo, what the hell are you doing?" Black asked._

_Leo pops his head out of the bushes, "Hiding from Aria."_

"_Why?" White asked and there was a smile on his face._

"_She wants me to go to the mall with her." Leo replied._

"_Then go with her." Black said as he rolled his eye._

"_I don't want to. She's going to make me wear girl clothes! You know her!" Leo frantically said. "Whenever I go with her to the mall I end up wearing freaking girl clothes and I can't say no to her. She thinks that I'm so cute and hot when I wear girl clothes."_

"_Oh, yeah, I also ended up wearing female clothes back when you two were still at Wonderland. Aria forced me and I couldn't say no." White said and he let out a small sigh. "Yep, I know how you feel Leo."_

"_Thanks for understanding me, White. Anyway, what I'm about to tell you guys keep it a secret from Aria. If she finds out that I told you guys this she'll whip my ass."_

"_(Masochist)", Black thought with an expressionless face as he stared at Leo._

"_I'm about to tell you guys one of Lucian's weaknesses and no Black I'm not a masochist if that's what you're thinking." This got the two interested._

"_Go on." Black said ignoring the last part of what Leo said._

"_If you show her this she can't say no to you both at all." Leo grinned._

"_Do Black and I have to do something embarrassing?" White asked. "And why are you even telling us this?"_

"_This is a little revenge to Aria for making me wear woman's clothes."_

"_So…you're using your own daughter for revenge?" Black raised his eyebrows up. "You're stupid."_

"_Am not." Leo pouted, "Anyway, all you guys have to do is do the puppy dog eyes in front of Lucian and she won't be able to say no at all."_

"_(I like it)." White thought and a mischievous smile has formed on his lips._

"_(Freaking pedophile)", Black sighed._

"_You too." White said looking at Black from the corner of his eye._

"_I'm not!" Black shouted and his face began to turn red._

"_Leo, where are you! We're about to leave!" A familiar voice shouted, coming from the house. "I still need to buy some ingredients for dinner at the market after we go to the mall."_

"_Oh crap! I gotta go!" Leo quickly pulled his head back inside the bush._

_*rustle*_

_*rustle*_

"_Oh, Lucian~!" White slowly turns his head towards Lucian who was sitting under a cherry blossom tree happily drawing flowers on white papers scattered around her._

"_Black looks at his counterpart and crosses his arms over his chest, "You're really gonna do it?"_

"_Yeah, I want to try if it really works." With that White skipped his way over to Lucian…like a pedophile._

"_Lucian, my dear."_

"_Huh." Lucian raises her head up only to see White sitting up close to her like a dog. Her emerald eyes slowly widens as she stared at White's puppy dog eye. "Haa…." She drops the crayon she was holding in her right left hand._

"_(Holy fuck! It really works!)," Black thought._

"_Lucian, wee you gweve White a kiss?" White cutely asked, tilting his head to the side and blinking his eye several times._

"_Ahh…."_

"_Pweeze?"White leans his face closer to Lucian._

"_Iyaaaaaaa!" Lucian squealed, surprising both Black and White. "White Is really cuuuuuute!", she jumps to White and kisses him on the cheek, "White with puppy dog eyes!"_

_White gave a thumbs-up above his head to Black as he hugged Lucian in his arm._

"_(Idiot, I can see that it works)." Black smiled a little._

_Black's attention was at Lucian the whole time that he didn't even notice that Aria was standing beside him, smiling. "So, Leo told you guys one of Lucian's weaknesses didn't he."_

"_!" Black's clock heart went up to his throat upon hearing Aria's voice, "A-Aria, when did you get here?"_

"_Just after Lucian kissed White", Aria replied calmly as her emerald eyes scans the garden, looking for her husband. Her face lit up when her eyes landed on the bushes, "Oh, there you are." She walks over to the bushes, "Leo, what are you doing?" She asked as she pulled Leo out of the bushes by the collar of his black sweater._

"_H-hi, honey." Leo nervously said, "I was just um…."He started to sweat._

"_Were you hiding from me?" Aria asked as she removes the leaves from Leo's hair. "Nice try. We're going now."_

"_Noo!" Leo cried out, "Lucian save me from your mother!" However he was ignored, Lucian was too busy hugging White. "Nooo!"_

"_Leo, you're acting like a child." Aria said as she drags Leo with her back to the house._

"_I don't want to wear woman's clothes at the mall!"_

"_What are you talking about?" Aria looks back at her husband with a confuse look, "We're not going to the mall to shop for clothes, I told you earlier that we're going to buy a bookshelf for the living room."_

"_Oh." Leo blinked, he felt so stupid. "Well, okay then."_

"_But now I'm having a second thought about that."_

"_No! Please let's just go buy a bookshelf." Leo quickly said._

"_Fine." Aria sighed before turning her heads back to Black, "We'll be back later. Take care of Lucian okay and don't let White make the puppy dog eyes a lot in front of Lucian either. "_

"_Got it." Black said as he waves them off._

**~…X…~**


	5. You'll be our maid

**You'll be our maid **

**~…X…~**

"Aww, my dear you don't have to sulk in the corner", White said with a smile on his face. This guy…..I want to punch him. Sitting there on the edge of the bed he got up on his feet and walk over to me.

"Don't call me 'my dear' you jerk." I said under my breath as I moved closer to the corner of Black's room. "You made me say yes because of your puppy dog eye…"

"Hm." White softly smiled and sat down next to me and again really close; hugging his knees he turns his head towards me. "I didn't know that you're weak against it", he pressed his left cheek over his hand as he gazed at me.

I turned my head towards White and frowned at him, "You know I want to punch you on the face right now."

"Eh?" White blinked, "Why?"

"Because you placed your freaking face on my boobs while hugging me outside in hallway!", I shouted angrily, I know my face is red right now from the embarrassment.

"Oh, but my dear you were the one that hugged me first. You even tackled me down to the floor." White smiled, "And it would have been rude of me not to give you a hug back when you hugged me", as he said this he started scooting towards me.

"Liar…." Sighing I turn my head back towards the wall. "Stop getting closer to me, you're really creeping me out, White."

"Hm, the more you move away from me the more I'll move closer to you my dear." White whispered right in my ear.

"Ah!" I jumped back, hitting White's chest, "Wah! Get away from me!" I screamed as White's arms snakes it way around my body.

"Aha", White softly laughs, pulling me closer to him, "You're the one that fell back to me."

"Let me go!" I started to trash around White's arms, hoping that he would let me go. But no, me trashing around White's arms didn't help me at all, he only tightens his grip on me. "Ahh! You're molesting me!"

"What? No I'm not." White said in an innocent voice, "Okay, let's stop this sulking now and get ourselves clean." He got up on his feet with me in his arms, "You and me in the shower together~" White said with a mischievous smile plastered on his face as he walks back towards the bed.

"Ahh! No!" I pushed White as hard as I can but it was no use, "I'm not gonna take a shower with you!"

"Oh", White looks at me, "Then do you prefer to take a bath together?"

"No! Put me down!"

"I'll take that as a yes~" White said.

Yes?! What the heck is wrong with the guy?! "Didn't you just hear what I said?! I said NO! Let me go right now!" I pulled my hand back and punched White on the chest.

"Ah." White blinked; surprised from the hit that he dropped me on the bed, "What was that?" He touches his chest with his right hand as he looks at me in the eyes.

"Don't come any closer or else I'll punch you again." I said as I move back on the bed.

"….." There was a short pause from White but soon a bight cheerful smile appears on his face, "Oh, I see you want to play wrestling with me!"

"What?!" Okay, there is definitely something wrong with him. "No, I don't!"

"Don't worry, I won't take you seriously", White said ignoring of what I just said and he then remove his yellow chains hanging from his shoulders. Dropping the chain of circles to the ground he looks back at me. "Ready?"

"No! I don't want to wrestle with you!"

"Well I' am!" White said with full excitement in his voice. He then jumps towards me with his arms reaching out to me. "Don't hold back, my dear!"

"Wah!"

I fell back on the bed with White on top of me, "Gah! You're heavy!" I grabbed White by the back of his hair and pulled his face away from mine.

"Ouch, that hurts." White said but he shows no pain at all. What? "You're pulling my hair too hard, my dear." He said and he put all his weight onto me. Ah! I feel like I'm about to break. "Your hair is in the way; let me move it away for you." White lifts his left hand up towards my face and removes the strands of my face to the side, "There, much better. Now I can see your eyes."

"Ahhh! You're too close!" I cried out as I pulled his hair even more.

"Too much pulling", White bit his lower lips as he moves his hands down to my waist. Oh no, I hope his not going to do what I'm thinking! He pulled little away from me, now his face is hovering above me with a mischievous smile. No….no please.

Suddenly I felt White's hands grab my waist and the next thing I knew I was laughing like a crazy person under White.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAA!", I drop my hands from White's hair. "No, stop! Ahahahaha! That tickles! Stop!" I quickly grab White's hands, "Stop! Ahhhahahahahahaaaaa!" My stomach hurts!

"Aha." White laughs, "I guess you lose." He said as he continues to tickle me. "(That's right, laugh more for me, Lucian)."

"Stop! Ahahahahaaa!" I'm dying here!

"Nope." White said and he slid his hands under my shirt.

"!" I shot my head up towards White, "No! Stop!" I shouted. "Sto-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**~…X…~**

**3rd POV**

In the hallway Black's clothes was covered in blood as he made his way to is room. Sighing he brushes his hair back with his bloody hand, "Damn, I should have sliced that trash's head. It would have been better…." As he got closer to his room he heard two familiar voices inside his room, "Huh?" Raising his eyebrows he quickly walks to the door, leading in his room.

Black opens the door, "What the he-"he pauses the moment his eye landed on Lucian, her school uniform was a mess, her white button shirt completely open, revealing her black and white bra with a ribbon on the middle and White smiling at her. Lucian with teary eyes was sitting on top of White's stomach with a pillow in her hands ready to smack him on the face. White had a red hand mark on his right cheek, his hands on Lucian's waist.

White turns his head towards Black, "Did you take care of the prisoner?" He asked as he grabs Lucian's hands tightly holding the pillow.

"Yeah", Black replied is eye fixed at Lucian.

"Let go!" Lucian shouted but made no attempt to hit White anymore.

White looks back at Lucian, "I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Sheesh, you both are idiots." Black said and he made his way to the two.

"I'm not an id-"Lucian pauses when she saw Black, "What happened to you?" She asked, "You're covered in blood…."

"Like what you see?" Black smirked.

"No."

"Black got all those blood because I was connected with him while you were beating me up." White said.

"What?!" Lucian exclaims, her head looking back down at White who was smiling.

"He took all the hits." White said.

Lucian looks back at Black with an apologetic face, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"Idiot." Black said cutting Lucian off from her sentence. "The clown is-"

*sniff*

Black's eye widens, "H-hey! Why are you crying?!"

"Because…." Lucian said quietly while wiping the tears from her face. "You already hurt your dick when you caught me ad now you're covered in blood because of me again."

"Aghh." Black loudly sighed, "Stop crying will ya. The shit clown was just joking." He said and he glares at White, "We weren't connected and I got all this blood on me from killing the prisoner that touched you." Black reaches his hands covered in blood out towards Lucian and picks her up with ease. "Stop crying, woman."

"Sorry…." Lucian buries her face under Black's neck, "….wait your clothes is covered in blood and you're carrying me…" She lifts her head and looks down on her clothes, "…." Now her clothes are also covered in blood as well.

"Who cares, you're going to take a shower anyway." Black said and he places Lucian down on her feet.

"Hm", White sat back up on the bed and removes his upper clothes. "Let's go take a bath." He said.

"No" Lucian looks over her shoulder towards White and slowly her eyes widen, "Ah…." She blinked, a little surprised to see White's upper body. He's well-built making Lucian blush. "(Is he flexing his abs?)."

White smiled, "No, I'm not flexing my abs, Lucian." He got out of bed, "That's what you were thinking right?"

"N-no." Lucian lowers her head down, embarrassed that White had figured out what she was thinking a few seconds ago.

"Oh, by the way, Black." White said looking at Black with a smile on his face.

"What?" Black said with a bored expression.

"Lucian has agreed to live with us!"

"…oh really?" Black's lips curls up into a grin. He looks at Lucian who jumps when their eyes met. "You agreed to live here with me?"

"I uh….um….yes." Lucian said quietly under her breath.

"Hehe, well then don't expect that you'll live here for free though", Black said, "You'll be working for me and the clown." He said as he button Lucian's shirt up.

"Okay." Lucian reluctantly nodded her head. "I thought about that when I agreed to live here to White."

"Hm, good." Black said, "Wait, why the hell am I doing this for you?" He stopped buttoning Lucian's shirt. "(Damn my brain is not working properly)."

"I don't know." Lucian said shrugging her shoulders "But thanks anyway."

"Yeah, whatever." Black said and he places his hands on Lucian's shoulders, spins her around and pushes her towards the bathroom. "Go and take a shower."

"Okay."

"What, you don't want to take a bath with me?" White sadly asked, "I'll be lonely."

"Shut up, clown." Black said. "Go take a bath by yourself."

Lucian looks over her shoulders before entering the bathroom, "Sorry, White I don't really want to take a bath not because you're a pervert or a creep it's because I can't swim."

"Can't swim?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to swim."

"But the bath is not even that deep."

"Even so, I don't like going into water, doesn't matter whether it's deep or not."

"Okay, we get it." Black said butting in the conversation, "Go take a shower and when you're done call one of us, we'll bring you some clothes to wear."

"Okay." With that Lucian enters the bathroom leaving both Black and White in the room.

When the door closes Black sigh and removes his upper clothes, throwing his bloody shirt to the side, "I can't believe she doesn't know how to swim." He crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head towards White. "That's stupid right?"

"But Lucian should know how to swim." White said, "We're the one that thought her how to swim when she was young. I wonder what happened after we stopped visiting her."

"…maybe something happened that made her forget how to swim." Black said, "Well who cares."

"I do." White frowned. "And you should to."

"What do you want me to say to her, that we're the one that thought her how to swim and that she should remember or else we'll punish her for forgetting how to swim? She doesn't remember us, White. We'll just make things more complicated for her if we were to do that."

"I guess you're right."

Without saying anything Black walks towards the door, "Where are you going?" White asked.

"I'm gonna take a shower in another bathroom." Black replied and walks out the room.

White sigh, "I guess I'll just a take a shower too."

Black stopped and turned his head back, "Then who's going to wait for the idiot?"

"We don't have to wait for Lucian. You know women takes forever in the bathroom so we'll be done before her."

**~…X…~**

**Lucian's POV**

"Black, I'm done." I said. I was standing beside the door with a red towel wrap around my body. "Black….Black." Why isn't he saying anything? "I'm coming out then." When I opened the door both Black and White weren't there. "I guess I'll go look for some clothes to wear." I walked over to the black drawer next to the bed of Black. The only thing I found inside is black and red underwear's and boxers and socks. I know this is bad of me to do, looking at other people's clothes. Maybe I should just stop and wait for Black and White to come. I lifted my arm up, "I guess I'll cover my wound first."

Went back to the bathroom and found a small first aid kit inside the drawer, "This should do it." I smiled, grabbed the kit and walked out of the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and opened the kit. "Aw, there's only one bandage roll."

*Open*

Just then the door opens and I raise my head up to see Black or is it White walking in with a small white towel on his head. He was half naked, only wearing black skinny sweatpants rolled up just to his knees. He raises his head up and he shouted, "What the hell?! What are you doing sitting there with just a towel?!" Oh, this is Black. He stomped his way over to me.

"I called you but you didn't answer so I came out here." I said, "Now I'm putting new bandages on my wound." I looked down, not wanting to see Black's upper body.

Black sighed and sat down in front of me, "When did you finish taking a shower?" He asked and he yanks the roll of bandage from my hand.

"A few minutes ago."

"I expected you to be done later that's why I took my time in the shower." Black unwrap the plastic from the bandage roll. "Give me your hand." He sounded irritated

"I can do it myself." I said.

"Just give me your hand, idiot." Black grabs me hand and pulls me. "Hand me the ointment will ya." He said.

"Okay." I grabbed the small ointment from the kit and handed it to Black. "Um…could you please put on shirt?" Seeing his body this close is making me feel weird.

Black maneuvers his eye towards me, "This is my room, I can be half naked whenever I want."

"Then can you please give me some clothes to wear? I'm getting cold." I really am getting cold.

"Later." Black said and he looks back on the wound on my arm.

"But I'm really cold."

"I'll give you some clothes after I take care of your wounds."

"Okay…"

All I could do right now is watch Black wrap the bandage around my arm and leg. I thought that he would be rough, different from White but I was wrong. I really did expect Black to do something that would make my wounds worse. The way he carefully move his hands is the same as White.

"Ah." I move my leg back a little when Black's cold fingers touch my thigh, "….is your hand always this cold?"

"No", Black replied and he pulls my leg back towards him, "I'm almost done so stop moving for a few seconds."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For moving too much."

"Idiot…there I'm done." Black looks back at me, "Okay, this is the only clothes I have for you. Don't complain." He said, it was almost like a command. He snaps his fingers and a black jeans and short white sleeves folded neatly magically appear on his lap. "Here." Handing the clothes to me he then turns his body around. "Go and put on those clothes in the bathroom." He said as he began to dry his hair with the white towel.

"Thanks." I said.

"When you're done, I'll tell you what you'll do for me while you're living here in my territory."

"Okay." I nodded my head before walking back to the bathroom with the clothes in my arms.

**~…X…~**

After coming out of the bathroom, Black told me what I'll be doing while living here with him and White. I'm not really happy about what he said.

"You want me to be your maid?" I asked. He's got to be kidding me.

"Ah, yeah." Black nodded his head, "You'll clean my bathroom, my room and some of the prison cells and you'll also have to cook food for me and the clown."

"You really want me to be your maid?!"

"I already told you and don't shout in front of my face!" Black shouted back.

"Oh, this is wonderful."

We both turn our heads towards the door and saw White wearing the same sweatpants as Black except his was red, at least White is wearing a shirt unlike someone sitting next to me. "Now that you're our maid you'll help me at the circus as well." He smiled and made his way over to me. "Don't worry I won't make you do a lot of work."

"But I will." Black said with a smug on his face.

"Argh….fine." I can't really say no to them. They are letting me stay in their territories.

"Good girl. You listen well." Black said and he began to pat me on the head.

"Stop, and don't treat me like a little kid." I slap Black's hand but this just made his smile grow.

"Aha. Now then what should I make you do first…..oh, I got it. Go make me some food."

"Like what?" I don't want to cook right now and my body still hurts from the fall.

"Pancakes. That should be pretty easy for you to make." Black said. "I want blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes."

"Fine", I groaned and looked at White, "Would you like some pancakes too, White?"

"I would love to, my dear."

"Oh, can you even cook?" Black asked. "Cause if you can't then don't even bother making me pancakes."

Irritated I turned my head back to Black, "Yes I can cook."

"Good and after you make my pancakes and the clowns pancakes you'll start cleaning some of the prison cells."

"Hey, I just got here and you're making me do all these!"

"So, just cause you're a foreigner doesn't mean that you'll be treated special." Black said.

"(_Remember, Lucian isn't a foreigner, Black_)." White said looking at Black.

"(_She basically is one when you think about it_)."

"(_Okay maybe she is one_)."

"I don't care about me being a foreigner of this world." I sighed.

Black smiled, "Then that's good."

White looks at me, "My dear, I can help you make the pancakes if you want."

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. You should just rest."

"Hurry up and go make my pancakes, I haven't eaten since this morning." Black said and he crawled in the middle of the bed. "I'm gonna take a nap first." He lay comfortably under the blanket.

"I'll take you to the kitchen, my dear." White said.

"Okay." I said and I looked back at Black, "You should really put on a shirt or else you'll get sick, Black."

"This is my room remember, I can do whatever I want." Black said without looking at me.

"Fine, go blame yourself when you get sick." I walked towards the door with White walking beside, smiling.

"I'm not gonna get sick." Black closes his eye as he stretches his arms. "Ahh~ I'm so sleepy."

I wonder what's going to happen to me now that I'm living with Black and White. I hope I don't die from this maid job. Oh who am I kidding, Black will definitely torture me with the work that he'll make me do. I just hope White doesn't do the same.

**~...X...~**


	6. I didn't mean to hurt you

**I didn't mean to hurt you**

**~...X…~**

***Scrub***

***Scrub***

***Scrub***

"Yeah, you're doing well. Keep it up." Black claps his hands lazily, his body leaning on the cold stone wall of the jail, his single red wine eye lock on a certain "foreigner", "Oh, you miss a spot." He grinned amusingly at the sight of Lucian on the ground scrubbing the bloody floor with a yellow sponge in her hand that he had just caused moments ago. Killing faceless prisoners is just something this jerk loves to do in his past time and now he's enjoying it more than before. The sight of his (beloved) maid on the ground scrubbing the pool of blood was a beautiful sight. It truly was, in fact he wanted to kill another faceless prisoners just for the heck of seeing Lucian's annoyed face. "Hey, idiot you missed a spot!" How could he tell Lucian that she missed a spot when the floor was covered in a pool of blood, he might be talking about that big spot of blood.

"..." Lucian gritted her teeth, trying to control herself from wanting to hit Black standing behind her with that smug on his annoying yet handsome perfect face, "(This jerk. Why did I agreed to live in this territory…...I kind of regret it)", she heavily sighed as she continue to scrub the floor with more force than she had intended to put, "(God why I would so love to smack his face just once)", a small smile creep up on her face just from thinking the feeling of her knuckles on Black's beautiful face.

"..." Black's eye narrow thinking that Lucian was ignoring him on purpose. Well he couldn't blame the poor young lady who has been working her butt off since she started living with him and his counterpart. All he did was make her work and work, clean that, clean over there, wash the clothes, make food, fix his bed, and clean his toilet. Okay that last one was not necessary, "(Okay, she's ignoring me. Maybe I over did it)", the red headed thought before stepping over to Lucian. "Hey." Again no respond came from Lucian, "Tch", clicking his tongue he grabbed Lucian by the wrist, "Stop ignoring me, damn it!" Black spun Lucian around so he could take a good look on her face.

"Huh! What?!" Lucian exclaimed that without thinking swung her arm back the one that Black was holding.

***Smack***

"Haa!" Lucian gasped her eyes wide open. It took her few seconds before finally grasping what she had just done. Well at least she now knows the feeling of smacking Black's face, "Black, sorry I didn't mean to-!"

"What the hell, woman!" Black angrily shouted cutting Lucian off, "Why the hell did you smack my face?!"

"It was accident!" Lucian shouted back as she tried to pull her arm back from Black's iron grip, "And what were you doing standing behind me?!"

"You were ignoring me, so I walked over to you!" Black forcefully pulled Lucian towards him knowing that she was going to run away once her arm is free but he wasn't going to let that happen, "And then you suddenly fucking smacked my face!"

"Ow!" Lucian winced in pain, "You're hurting my wrist! Let go!" She dropped the yellow sponge that she was holding in her other hand to the ground. She shot her head up to Black, "You're gonna break my wrist!"

Of course Black didn't care in fact he gripped Lucian's wrist even tighter, "So what?" he said dangerously, he looks like he was about to kill her. "This is your punishment for hitting me."

Tears began to cloud Lucian's eyes but she will not cry not in front of this jerk, "..." Biting her lower lip she waited for Black to release her. Really this pain is nothing. Okay she was lying; she just doesn't want Black to think that she's weak. She has to be strong, or else she'll die in this world. She was frustrated with everything, and she was beginning to question why she was even here in Wonderland. Thinking all these at that moment Lucian did not even notice the tears roll down her cheeks as she continued to stare at Black.

"...damn it." Black whispered before letting go of Lucian's wrist. He really didn't meant to take it this far, to make Lucian cry is not something he wanted to do. The last thing Black needs to see is Lucian to cry in front of him. He also promised her parents that he won't make Lucian cry in the future but that promise was now broken. "Don't cry in front of me, I hate it." Black said and he heavily sighed. "Crying won't get you anything." He turned around not wanting to see anymore of Lucian's crying face. If she was crying because she is happy then he would not mind looking at her for a very long time however not this kind of crying face especially if he was the one that cause it.

Lucian clutches her now shaking hand with her other hand, "….." she lowers her head down ashamed that Black saw her being weak. "(I hate this)".

"Hurry up and clean the floor", Black said his tone somewhat cold, "And when you're done clean the cells that I assigned you to clean." Without looking back he walks away. Did he not really care about what he is saying to Lucian? Of course he would not care, he is Black after all. He has no reason to show his concern to the young lady because that is White's job; he is the good one out of the two of them. Or so at least that is what Black is thinking.

"!" Lucian could only look at Black as he walks away, really how could he. He almost broke her wrist and he still wants her to work? No, Lucian will not have this; she has endured all of his abusiveness towards her since she began living here but not this time. "That's it!" She shouted angrily and pulled out her right black and white shoe. "I have had enough!" Pulling her hand back she threw her shoe straight towards Black.

"!" The shoe hits the back of Black's right shoulder. The anger inside him just grew like oil being spilled in a fire as he turned his body around to Lucian, "You…." His red wine eye narrow dangerously as he gritted his teeth and his hands clenched into a fist. "You seriously threw your-".

"You jerk!" Lucian shouted as she wiped her tears. She looks back at Black once her sight was clear as a glass, "You're going too far on this! You're giving me too much work to do in your territory and you don't even care what you're doing to me! Can you at least stop and think before you say your words?! I'm not a slave Black so stop treating me like one!"

"…you're the one that decided to live here remember. So why are you complaining?" Black frowned; he did not like Lucian getting mad like this at him. He feels like she is lecturing him and he does not like being lectured by anyone.

"Because I had nowhere else to go and White forced me!" Lucian shouted back, "I thought that living with you and White might be okay but I was wrong. I regret living here. You don't appreciate the things I do for you and you even say bad things about my cooking when White says that they're delicious! It's like you don't even care at all, you're just keeping me here so you could have some entertainment!"

"…." Entertainment? Well sure that was before and maybe it still is now a little but Black never thought about keeping Lucian here for that reason. Black cannot show his true feelings to her yet, it will only make her suspicious of him and White. For now it is fine like this, it does not matter to him if he has to lie to her, "So what are you trying to say?" He asks and crosses his arms over his chest, the angry within him now gone, "Huh? You want to be treated special is that it?"

"No!"

"Then what?" Black took a step forward to Lucian, his eye fixed at her like looking at a prey ready to launch and make a kill. "I told you already didn't I that I won't treat you special just because you're a foreigner." He was standing so close to Lucian, looking down on her.

"I'm not asking for you to treat me special!"

"Shut up." Black voice was cold as ices however this did not made Lucian cower; she continued to stay on her feet. "I will treat you like a slave if I want to. You live here in my territory so you follow whatever I say got that, slave. You can always leave if you don't want to stay here." Though he does not want that to happen actually, lying to her sucks but he has no choice. He just really hopes that Lucian does not take what he just said seriously.

***SLAP***

Lucian's left hand stings from the slap that she just gave to Black. The sound of her slap on his face was so loud that it echoed through the jail. "Don't call me a slave." She said and could not contain her anger anymore.

"….." Black was unfazed from the slap. Slowly his eye moves back to Lucian, he said nothing as he turned his head back to her, "….."

***SLAP***

Another slap echoes through the jail however this time it was Lucian who was slapped hard by Black that her left cheek had a line of blood dripping down.

"!..." Lucian's mouth was slightly open from the shock; she looks back at Black and slowly raises her hand on her bleeding cheek. She felt her chest tighten inside as she took a step back. "….." Without saying a word she took off her other shoe, throws it on the floor, turns her body around and sprinted off down the hallway of the jail.

"….." Black watches Lucian slowly disappear from his sight and when he could no longer see her he heavily sighed, "What the hell have I done?" To slap Lucian like that, he regrets it. He lowers his head down and his eye landed on the shoe that Lucian had just thrown on the floor.

"Yeah, what have you done?" A familiar voice said from the back.

Black turned his head over his shoulder to see White leaning on the cold stone wall looking at him with a disappointment look, "She made me angry."

"Hm", White smiled, "But was slapping Lucian necessary?" He tilted his head to the side, the little tiny bells hanging on his hat jingles, "She was just trying to ask if you could appreciate the things that she has been doing for you and I. Clearly you know that right?"

"I know." Black frowned.

"Then why did you continue the argument with Lucian?"

"I don't know okay!" Black shouted. He does not have time for this idle chit chat with his counterpart. He bends down and picks the shoe from the floor and did the same for the other shoe that was a few feet away from him and White.

"It's okay to be truthful to Lucian; you don't have to always lie. You're just hurting her and yourself as well." White walks towards Black and lightly patted him on the shoulder, "I'll go look for Lucian outside", and he smiled before walking away, leaving his counterpart alone in the hallway of the jail.

**~…X…~**

Running and running was all that Lucian did until she ran out of breath. She has ended up in the Joker forest, this was the forest that both Black and White had warned her about. Since this was her first time in the forest she does not know how to get back. But then again she does not want to go back, seeing Black's face is not something she wants right now. "…." She looks around and all she can see are doors, and many more doors of different sizes and colors. She remembers what White told her before about the doors speaking to whoever is lost in the forest, tempting anyone to open the door however she hears none. She is lost but she hears no voice. Strange is it not?

"…I guess I'll just rest here for a bit." She said quietly as she made her way to one of the trees. Once she has sat down on the ground she buries her face on her knees. "….I don't want to stay here anymore…..I want to go home…." Just then did Lucian realize something, "Right….I don't have a home to return to…." When her parents died she was put to an orphanage, she doesn't call that home nor was her apartment close to the Academy that she attends to. She has lost her home long ago. Or did she?

Everything was quiet until the sound of the bushes moving was heard.

***Rustle***

***Rustle***

***Rustle***

"Huh?" Slowly Lucian raises her head up towards the bushes not too far from her. "…" She blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"Ah! I think I'm almost there!" A young man's voice cheerfully said and then his head pop out of the bushes. His short brown hair was covered in leaves. "Ah." When he's crimson eyes landed on Lucian the smile on his face faded, "Eh?"

"…um, hi…" Lucian said.

"Wait a second this isn't the Clock Tower." The young man pouted as he pulled himself out of the bushes. "Darn, oh well." He shrugged his shoulders before dusting his clothes off.

"Uh, are you perhaps lost?"

"Huh?" The young man looks back at Lucian, "Oh, who are you, Miss? Are you a foreigner?" His cheerful smile made its way back to his face as he skipped his way over to Lucian. "What is a beautiful lady like you doing out here in the forest?"

Lucian stares at the young man in front of her, she feels that there is something more in that smile of his, and she knows that she has to be cautious with this man. She does not know why but she just has the feeling, "Yeah, I'm Lucian Caelum, I got lost while I was running." She replied her voice soft and calm. "And you are?"

"Ace! Knave of Hearts!" Ace elegantly bowed down, "You have a very beautiful name." He smiled kindly as he stared at Lucian straight in the eyes. "Your name means a person of light right?"

"Yeah and thanks for saying that my name is beautiful."

"Hm", Ace softly chuckles under his breath before sitting down in front of Lucian, "So how did you get that cut on your face, Miss Lucian?" He smiled once more before reaching his index finger out to Lucian and pokes her cheek.

"Ow." Lucian pulled her head back from the sudden touch, "I got this cut while I was running…." She has no reason to lie but then again she has no reason to tell Ace anything after all she just met him less than three minutes ago.

"Oh", Ace nodded his head, "Well we can't have that cut not treated right", and he began to search something inside his red coat, "Oh! Here it is!" Ace pulled out a small first aid kit, "Ta-da! It's a good thing that I bring this with me all the time even though I don't need it!" He feels so proud for bringing a tiny first aid kit that he cannot help but shove the small box right in front of Lucian's face.

"Um….that's cool." Lucian smiled a little from the sight of Ace smiling cheerfully like a little child.

"Okay, let's get that cut treated!" Ace winked at Lucian before opening the first aid kit and rummaging what was inside. "Hmm, let's see." He grabs a piece of cotton ball, a tiny bottle of alcohol, and a band aid.

Ace began to gently wipe the blood off from Lucian's left cheek, "Does it hurt?"

Lucian shakes her head slightly, "No."

"Good." Ace smiled again as he unwraps the band aid from its wrappers, "Hey can I ask you a question?" he said without moving his crimson eyes away from the band aid he was holding in his hands.

"Sure."

"Were you crying before I got here?" Ace raises his eyes back to Lucian, "Were you?"

"What? No."

Suddenly Ace began to laugh, "Hahaha! You don't have to lie. Your eyes are red and puffy; it's obvious that you cried", saying this he carefully he places the band aid on Lucian's cheek, "There all good now."

"(He's pretty sharp)," Lucian thought, "Okay I did cry and thanks."

"You're welcome so why'd you cry?"

"…..it's not something that big for you to know and besides you'll lose interest."

Ace stares at Lucian for quite a while before opening his mouth, "No, I don't think I'll lose interest. You can tell me."

"….okay." And so Lucian told what happened back the prison but of course she made sure not to tell everything, she left the part where Black slap her and she did tell Ace that she got the cut when she was running. "That's why I'm here."

"Sooo that explains why you aren't wearing any shoes, but oh well just don't mind what Mr. Joker told you. He's always like that." Ace said and he raised his head up towards the blue sky with a soft smile.

"You know both the Jokers?" Lucian asked.

Ace lowers his head back down and looks at Lucian, "Yep, I work for them sometimes."

"You do, huh."

"Miss Lucian." Ace said.

"Please just call me Lucian, no need using the formalities." Lucian said gazing at Ace.

"Okay then, Lucian", Ace smiled, "You say that you want to go back home but you can't and you're running away as well just because Mr. Joker said all those mean things to you. If you're a strong person you should endure it, a weak person would simply give up and cry (and those type of people are boring). You don't know much about Mr. Joker yet so I suggest that you stay with him, you're only scraping the surface and if you were to stay with Mr. Joker you have the chance of being alive longer here in Wonderland. Mr. Joker can protect you and they are the first ones that you met here, right?" Ace tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah." Lucian slightly nodded her head

"Then you should stay with them but if you don't really want to you can always come with me to the Heart Castle. I mean there's no rules about a foreigner not allowed to move to other territories."

"I…..it's okay." Lucian said, "I think I'll stay here but thanks for the offer though."

"Hm", the smile on Ace's face grew; he looks happy however his eyes show something else. He narrows his eyes, "That's good." This did not go unnoticed by Lucian.

"Oh, there you are, my dear." White appears before them, "I was worried about you."

Lucian looks at White walking over to her and Ace, "White", for some reason she was glad that he came.

White stopped right in between Ace and Lucian, "Oh, hello Ace." He kindly smiled at the Knight who was smiling back at him.

"Hi, Mr. Joker!"

"I thank you for treating my dear's cut." White slightly bowed his head down before turning his body to Lucian, "Come, my dear, we're going back."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go!" Ace got up and fixes his clothes, "Bye Lucian! I hope that we get to see each other again soon, and bye too Mr. Joker!" He waves the two of them goodbyes as he made his way to the trees. When he was a few yards away from White and Lucian his crimson eyes narrows, his lips curls up into an evil smirk, "(Strong type like her is my favorite type of girl… it makes me want to break her in the future)."

"Bye, Ace." Lucian said waving goodbye to the knight. "(What a strange guy)".

"What were you two talking about?" White asked as he helps Lucian up her feet.

"Nothing much", Lucian replied.

"How's your wound?" White reaches his hand out and softly touches Lucian's cheek, "Does it still hurt?" He began to caress her cheek with his thumb.

"Not really."

"I apologize for what Black did to you; he didn't mean to hurt you." White sadly smiled as he looks at Lucian.

"Did Black tell you to look for me?" Lucian asked looking down on the ground, "(Maybe I should just really lea-),"

"No", White said cutting Lucian off from her thought, "I came here on my own, my dear." He lowers his head down so he could take a better look at her, "Come now, smile", he softly smiled and lightly pinches Lucian's cheek. "You look better when you smile, Lucian."

Lucian shakes her head side to side before pulling her body back away from White, "Sorry but I can't force myself to smile right now." After what she has just been through with Black it is definitely not possible for her to smile.

"Well then", White pulls his hand back to his side, "shall we go back now or do you want to stay out here a little longer?".

"Let's go back I still need to finish my work…"

"Okay, come." White offers his right hand out to Lucian, gesturing her to take his hand.

"..." Lucian reaches her hand out and carefully grabs White's hand, "..."

"Oh", White's red wine eye slightly grew as he stares down on Lucian's wrist, "There's already a bruise forming…" he sadly said as he lifted Lucian's hand up to his lips and softly kisses her bruised wrist, "(I'm going to have to talk to Black about this)."

"!" That moment Lucian felt her heart skip a beat from the sudden kiss, "Uh…" knowing that her face was blushing, she looks away hoping that White would not notice her flushed red face.

White looks back at Lucian and smiles when he saw her blushing face, "You don't mind me asking you to piggy back on my back do you?"

Lucian looks back at White, "Huh? I can walk on my own."

"I can't allow that. You're not wearing any shoes and you'll hurt your feet."

"O-oh…." Lucian looks down on her feet causing her to blush even more, she was too occupied with her thoughts that she has forgotten that she was not wearing any shoes at all. Well this is embarrassing.

With that the two made their way back, Lucian said nothing as she was being carried on White's back, she was embarrassed that he had to carry her but then again it was White who insisted to carry her, "(I'm so stupid for throwing my shoes in the prison)," she thought. "I'm sorry if I'm heavy, White."

"Aha", White softly laughs, his red orb looking straight ahead, "You're not heavy at all, my dear so you don't have to apologize."

**~...X…~**

White and Lucian return to the prison and the only thing that they saw was Lucian's pair of black and white shoes placed neatly on the floor next to the blood of pool, "It seems that Black left your shoes." White said as he places Lucian down on her feet.

"Thank you." Lucian said before walking over to her shoes. She picks her shoes up and places her feet inside them, "(Better finish this)," she eyed the blood of pool in front of her.

"Here, my dear." White said. Lucian turned her head back to see White holding up a mop in his hand, "Use this instead of the sponge."

"Thanks", Lucian gladly took the mop from White's hand.

"Hm", White nodded his head, "Do you need help with anything? I can stay if you want."

"Nah, it's okay", Lucian smiled as she shook her head slightly, "I don't want you to waste your time here I know you're busy with work as well."

White's lip slowly curls up into a warm, sweet smile, "Okay." He walks over to Lucian and gently pat her head, "Don't force yourself to smile okay."

Lucian looks up at White, the fake smile that she forces on herself now gone, "...sorry", she slightly grip the mop in her hands. "I just thought that if I were to show you my smile you wouldn't have to worry about me once you leave."

"That's okay, you don't have to apologize." White tilted his head to the side. "If you need any help just call me, okay." He leans in and kisses Lucian on the forehead before walking away.

"…." Lucian watches White disappear down the hall, her hand touching the place where White had just kissed her on her forehead. "White….your so kind…." She softly whispered before slowly turning her body back to the pool of blood.

White decided to look for Black and he found him in one of the hallway of the jail, staring at an empty jail cell, "What are you doing standing there, Black?" He asked.

"…." Black maneuvers his eye to the side towards White, "You found her?" He asked ignoring White's question.

"Yes, she was with Ace when I found her in the forest", White replied, "Lucian went back to cleaning the mess you made."

"That idiot knight was in the forest again, sheesh why does he always get lost?" Black annoyingly said and crossing his arms on his chest. "Somebody needs to put a leash on that guy."

"Are you going to talk to Lucian?"

"…."

"By the way you might want to heal Lucian's wrist, there's already a bruise on her skin."

"Why didn't you do it then?" Black looks away, "And what if I don't want to?"

"I'm not the one that hurt Lucian's wrist", a small smile formed on White's face, "Why don't you just go, okay."

Black heavily sighed, "Fine", he started to walk away but soon turned his head back, "Do you have any candy?"

"Candy?" White blinked, confused and surprised at the same that Black is asking him for some candies. "I do, why do you want to eat some?"

"No, just give me some." Black put his right hand out to White, "Come on, hurry up."

"Okay." White walks over to Black, places his hands inside his pockets and grabs a handful of candies. "Here." He handed the candies to Black.

"Hm", Black scans the candies in his hands, "This should be enough." Shoving the candies inside his pockets he made his way to where Lucian is.

**~…X…~**

Black stop a few feet away from Lucian seeing that she was almost with the cleaning he decided to wait.

When Lucian finished mopping the floor she lets out a sigh, "There, I'm done." She wipes the sweat off from her forehead. "(Now I just need to clean the cells that Black assigned me)."

"Hey." Black said.

"…." Slowly Lucian turns her head over her shoulder, "….I'm done cleaning the floor." She said quietly, "Excuse me." Lowering her head down, she walks over to Black and passes him.

***Grab***

Black had suddenly grabbed Lucian's hand and pulled her back to him, "Don't try to walk away from me when I'm talking to you." He did not sound angry instead he was calm which was unusual since Black usually cusses in his sentence.

"….." Lucian could feel Black's warmth on her back, "I'm not going to complain to you anymore. You were right and I was wrong. I shouldn't have opened my mouth, it was rude of me."

"Don't be an idiot", Black said and he lets go of her hand. "You weren't wrong. I'm only gonna say this once so you better listen."

Lucian finally decided to turn her body around so she could face Black. "…." She waited for Black to speak again.

"I'm…..s…..sorry." Black said quietly that Lucian could barely make out what he had just said.

"What?"

"I told you that I'm not won't repeat myself!" Black shouted, embarrassed that he had to apologize, "Sheesh why won't you listen?!"

"I did but you were mumbling." Lucian replied. "I couldn't hear what you were saying."

"Damn it! I hate repeating myself! Fine I'll say it again but this is the last time you got that!"

"Okay." Lucian nodded her head; determine to listen to Black as best as she can.

Black took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, okay." He said in between his teeth, "I never meant to slap you; my emotion got the best of me. You weren't wrong either about me treating you like a slave. I'm sorry."

"…." Lucian could only stare at Black; she does not know whether she should be happy or feel something else. She is surprised that Black would apologize to her.

"And here." Black pulls out a lollipop from his pocket and hands it to Lucian, "Eat this."

"Huh?" Lucian looks confused but she took the lollipop anyway, "Thanks but why give me a lollipop?"

"It's supposed to make you happy." Black said his face tinted red, "Isn't that what every girl is like? You give them something sweet and they smile at you."

"Not really but thanks for the lollipop." Lucian said before placing the lollipop in her right side pocket of her black jeans, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish my work."

"I wasn't done talking to you." Black grabs Lucian by the hand again. "You don't have to clean any of the cells that I assigned you to clean I already made my workers clean them for you."

"Oh, thanks then", Lucian said looking back at Black. "(What am I going to do now then?)".

"…." Black stares at Lucian for a few seconds before lifting her hand up, "Clown was right." He said staring at the bruised wrist, "Hm." What Black did next shocked Lucian that she almost smacked his face again, if it were not from his quick reflex he would have gotten a black eye.

"W-what are you doing?" Flustered Lucian tries to pull her hand away from Black's grip. "Why did you just kissed my wrist?!"

"I'm trying to heal your wrist", Black replied unfazed, "You almost smack my face again. Try not to move too much, okay." He then places his other hand on top of Lucian's wrist and his hand glows into a bright dark pink color. Once Black pulls his hand away the bruise on Lucian's wrist was gone.

"Ah." Lucian blinks as she stares at her wrist, "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Healing ability or whatever you wanna call it." Black replied as his eye moves up towards her cheek. "Come here a little closer will ya."

"Okay." Lucian took another step closer to Black. "Ow!" Black suddenly rips the band aid off her cheek, "Hey!" she glares at him as she rubs her cheek only to feel her blood on her fingers. "You could have said something first before ripping the band aid."

"I might as well heal your cheek now." Black said grabbing Lucian's hand he places his other hand on her cheek and the same thing happen, his hand glowed and when he pulled his hand back the cut on Lucian's face was gone as if it was never there, "There, no more cut."

"T-thanks." Lucian said.

"Yeah, whatever", Black said, "I only did this because I don't want you to hate me. Now come with me." He pulled Lucian by his side as they walked down the hallway.

"Where?" Lucian asked not bothered by Black holding her hand.

"To the kitchen, I'm hungry." Black said looking at Lucian from the corner of his eye. "You're gonna make me some food and besides it's almost lunch time."

Lucian sigh, "(I can't believe this guy)," she thought, "Okay, what do you want to eat?" she looks at Black.

"Anything is fine." Black said as he pulled out another piece of candy inside his pocket, "Here." This time it was a small piece of chocolate shape in a ball. Unwrapping the piece of chocolate from its wrapper he quickly shoves the chocolate inside Lucian's mouth before she could even say a word.

"Hm…." Lucian blinked several times as she chewed the chocolate, "Why do you keep giving me sweets?"

"(To make you happy and to like me again)…I asked White to give me some candies", Black replies, "Don't complain, and be glad that I'm giving you something."

"But I didn't ask you to give me-!."

"Oh just shut up and continue eating your chocolate will ya." Black pinches Lucian's cheek.

"Ow."Lucian pouted and rubbed her cheek, "….you're so mean but thanks for the chocolate." She said before looking straight ahead, her face tinted red.

"Just ask me if you want another candy and I'll give you one", Black said and he tightens his hold on Lucian thinking that if he were to let her go she would run but of course Lucian would not do that to him. To prove it to him she moves closer to his side as they walk and even links her fingers in between his.

**~…X…~**


End file.
